Love Chaos
by Arisa-chan -07
Summary: Mikan & Ruka are separated when they're young. To enter the academy she disguised herself as her brother. One thing leads to another and Natsume mistaken her for his bestfriend. What will happen? ..not good at summaries.. just read it, ne?
1. Prologue!

**Arisa-chan:** Hi guyz! I hope that this would be interesting (for you). Hope you'll enjoy reading. This fic still has something to do with alices.

* * *

Title: Love Chaos

Status: Still in Progress

Rated: T (just to be safe)

Category: Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice… but I hope I did.

* * *

**Summary:**

Mikan & Ruka are separated when the academy took Ruka away. She's determined to see her brother so she disguise as Ruka for a while. What will happen when she meets our flamecaster and she was mistaken as his bestfriend? Where is the true Ruka? Will love started to bloom? Pairings? Not decided...yet.

* * *

…_**Love Chaos…**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**PROLOGUE**

We were in a dark and secluded area, in a place where no one else is around except for me, my brother and those men in black. We're in the depth of the forest. Those men in black are trying to get a certain boy with blonde hair and azure orbs. That was my brother Ruka. He's struggling from them but he can't, they are way too strong for a child like him. I can't do anything. I was just standing and watching them while crying. That's all I can do cry and watch as they take away my brother. Even though he's just my stepbrother, he's so important to me. I don't want to be alone, ever again. Our parents died on accident years ago and now there's only the two of us. We're happy, really happy but now they'll take him away and I will be alone.

"No! Stop please! Let my brother go!" I shouted at them pleadingly. The men just ignore me and I tried to get nearer but to no avail. I was thrown on the opposite tree when a sudden strong gust of wind appears. My back hit the trunk of the tree and I can feel the pain slowly spreading.

"Please let him go!" I pleaded again even though all I can feel was pain. I continue to cry not only because of the pain on my back but mostly because I was afraid to lose my brother. I was afraid to be alone. My face was a total disheveled; my face is all wet and stained with tears because of all the crying that I did. I look so helpless. But those men seems heartless, they still didn't care. I tried to stand but I was too weak to do so. My vision started to become blurred. Now I can't see what's happening but I can still hear them.

"How dare you hurt my sister!" I heard my brother yell at the men. He tried to struggle but he's not strong enough. _'I'm sorry Mikan.'_ I don't know if it's just me but it seems that I've just read my brother's mind. _'I'm too weak. I'm not strong enough to fight them. I can't even protect my sister. I'm sorry Mikan.'_

I stop reading his mind when he asked where men will take him.

"Alice Academy." was the simple answer of the man.

"NO! ..." _'I'm sorry Mikan. I can't protect you. I'm sorry.'_ that was really his thoughts. The man said Alice Academy, right?

"Alice Academy." I muttered under my breath before drifting into unconsciousness.

**OxOxOxOxOxOxO**

_'I'm sorry Mikan. I can't protect you. I'm sorry.' _Those words keep on repeating on my mind. I just can't forget that easily.

Seven years passed since that happened. I didn't even notice that time passed by easily. Seven years. Seven years of searching. Seven years of hoping. Seven years of longing. If I just did something maybe…just maybe they didn't get you away. But who knows if something will change if I did otherwise what I did seven years ago. I hope those years of searching, hoping and longing will end soon. I hope I can see you again sooner. I hope you're fine.

"Alice Academy"…that's the place where they take you. I promise I'll follow you there. You're my brother after all. I will take all the risk just to see you again. I hope that you didn't forget me after all those years. Now I was walking in a place I didn't know trying to find that academy and search for you.

After all those years I think I'll succeed, I'm glad I didn't give up that easily. Now I was standing in front of a very tall gate. This school seems to be huge. My search is finally done. Here in front of me at the top of the gate is written: "Alice Academy".

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

**

Arisa-chan: so that was the prologue. All of these just suddenly pop up in my mind. On the next chapter she will have a hard time going inside the academy but then…

That's all! I don't want to spoil the next chapter so just read ad find out. Just to remind you again. This is kinda short because this is just the prologue. Don't forget to **REVIEW**! Any kinds of reviews would be greatly appreciated especially comments, suggestions and of course criticisms while flames will be ignore.


	2. Their First Meeting!

**Arisa-chan:** Hi guyz! Hope you'll enjoy reading. This is Chapter 1...

* * *

Title: Love Chaos 

Status: Still in Progress

Rated: T (just to be safe)

Category: Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Summary:**

Mikan & Ruka are separated when the academy took Ruka away. She's determined to see her brother so she disguise as Ruka for a while. What will happen when she meets our flamecaster and she was mistaken as his bestfriend? Where is the true Ruka? Will love started to bloom? Pairings? Not decided...yet.

* * *

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine.

* * *

…_**Love Chaos…**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 1 **

**Their First Meeting!**

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

After all those years I think I'll succeed, I'm glad I didn't give up that easily. Now I was standing in front of a very tall gate. This school seems to be huge. My search is finally done. Here in front of me at the top of the gate is written: "Alice Academy".

Seven years passed since that incident happened. I didn't give up and I won't, not until I found you. I hope you didn't change because I didn't all these years, or so I thought. I'm still the same Mikan Sakura you know. This school seems to be so huge. Well I hope that I could get in easily so I could see you. There was a guard at the gate of the academy and I slowly approached him.

"Excuse me sir. Can I enroll on this school?" I asked politely. Guess what? He just ignored me.

"Would you let me in? I want to study here! I want to see my brother again!" I shouted at the guard.

"No! Only people who have special abilities are allowed to study here. I guess you're not one of those. I guess you don't even know what an alice is, do you?" The guard said somehow mockingly.

"Then fine." I yelled at the guard as I stomped away from the gate.

He's so mean. Besides, who said that I don't know what an alice is. Of course I do, I'm an alice as far as I know. How dare him! And I have the steal/copy/erase alice. And on my way here I've copied many alices on some people I met. Now, how could I enter that academy? What should I do? A disguise. Right. Glad that I copied the alice of that guy to change my appearance. But if I disguised myself, would they let me in. I know! I'll disguised as my brother. It won't hurt if I try, right?

**End of Mikan's P.O.V.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

With that Mikan snapped her finger and then poof! He turned into a guy. Now she looks like her brother. They haven't met for some years but she researched all these years to his whereabouts that's why he knew what he looks like.

"Whoa! Now I really look like nii-chan!" she exclaimed. She approached the guards again.

"Let me in!" Mikan said coolly as she glared at the guard.

'I think this wouldn't be as easy as I thought.' Mikan thought as she continue to glare at the guard.

"Why would i?"

"I'm a student in that school."

"Prove it. Where's your I.D.?" he asked.

'_I'm doomed'_ she thought nervously.

"Uhmmm…I kinda…uhmm…" she stuttered but a cold voice coming from above interrupted what she's saying.

"Leave him alone!"

Then with that the guards were immediately surrounded by fire. When Mikan looked up she saw a raven haired guy with those emotionless ruby eyes. _'He seems so lonely.'_ Mikan thought sadly.

"The Kuro Neko!" Mikan heard the guard gasped.

"He's my best friend."

"Fine." The guard assured and the fire that surrounded him suddenly disappeared.

He jumped from that tall gate gracefully and approached her. His hands are on his pocket.

"Let's go Ruka." The guy said as he walked towards the gate. I just followed him. The tall gate suddenly opened and they walked together inside. But it seems that she's somewhat following him because she's always trying to catch up with him.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

He just kept on walking and I just followed him. Well, I really want to see nii-chan again. Maybe he knew nii-chan and he also said a while ago that he's my best friend and I'm currently in a disguise as nii-chan. Then, I bumped on him when he suddenly stopped at a certain Sakura tree

"Thank you for saving me." I said as I smiled at him.

"Who are you anyway?" He raised her brow. His face is still emotionless and calm and when you looked at his eyes it seems so empty. But if you looked at it carefully you will discover, that he has a dark past. His ayes are full of sadness and pain. I felt sorry for him.

"Are you gone mad?!" he asked or rather stated that I've gone mad. Is that an insult or what? Never mind but I'm getting pissed here. He raised her brow at me as if he's somewhat suspicious. Suspicious? Oh yeah, I almost forgot that I'm on a disguised. I mentally kicked myself because off being an idiot.

"Just answer me and tell your name!" I snapped at him.

"Natsume Hyuuga. You're best friend in case you also forget." He answered his face still emotionless. Oh kami! He's nii-chan's brother? I can't believe it! He's so cold and seems not to care at all.

"Yeah. Right. Gomen Natsume I kinda forgot…ahehe…" I laughed nervously.

He then stand abruptly and started to walk away. I ran after him.

"Where are you going?" I asked him curiously.

"Mission." I stopped on my track when I heard him say that. When I looked around, he's nowhere in sight.

"Mission?" I asked to no one in particularly. I wanted to know what mission he is doing. I wanted to know of that's the cause of all that pain and sadness in his eyes. I sighed. I came to see my brother and instead of him I met his best friend. Where can I find you nii-chan?

**End of Mikan's P.O.V. **

**Normal P.O.V.**

Not long after Natsume left Mikan a guy which looks like a gay came.

"Hello! I'm Narumi. Ruka-kun come with me, we need to discuss about some matter." He said as he smiled at me. And he began to twirl around or something like that.

"Why would I?" Mikan asked him as she sweatdropped.

He suddenly stopped and became serious. He turned around and faced me.

"I know that you're not Ruka…"

"How'd you know?"

"I'll explain to you later but we need to discuss it somewhere but not in here."

"Fine." Mikan decided since he already knew.

'_Maybe he know where nii-chan is' _she thought as she smiled thinking that he will be able to meet her brother sooner or later.

They began to walk and stopped at a place where no on could see them. When Narumi's sure that there's no one around he started to talk.

"I'm Narumi." He introduced his self.

"You already said that." Mikan told him.

"Did I? I think I forgot. Anyway I know you're wondering how I knew that you're not Ruka. It's simply because some members of the faculty including me knew that Ruka's missing."

"Missing?" Mika yelled.

"Not exactly. He's kidnapped by an organization called the Anti-Alice Organization."

"Where he is right now? Why isn't the academy doing something to save him?" she shouted tears threatening to fall on her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Don't cry. The academy is doing everything that they could but we still don't know their location yet." He explained.

"I understand."

"Now may I know your name?" he asked Mikan.

"Mikan. Mikan Sakura. Ruka's younger sister." Mikan answered.

"Sister?! But his name is Ruka Nogi and…" but Mikan interrupted him on what he's saying.

"I know. We have the same mother. My mother married my father a year after Ruka's father died. That time Ruka's still a baby and I was born after a year. My mother's name is Yuka."

"Is you're mother's maiden name Yuka Azumi?" Narumi asked.

"Yes. How'd you know? Do know my mother?" Mikan asked curiosity is evident in her voice.

"No. I just remember that name. I think I just heard it from someone." He lied.

"O-okay."

"Mikan-chan I will ask you to disguise as Ruka for a while. Will you do that? His classmates and friends will surely be worried if they will know that he's kidnapped. We don't want the students knowing about those things because that will be a total chaos."

"It's just fine to me as long as it's for nii-chan."

"Thank you. I need to go now." He said but Mikan doesn't seem to hear him and when she looked around he's nowhere in sight.

'_Weird. People here are always disappearing.'_ She thought.

Not long after that she felt someone's presence near her. She saw a shadow on a nearby tree.

"You don't need to hide from me."

The man came out were he was hiding. The man is all in black and is wearing a mask.

"What do you need?" Mikan asked.

"I know what you're alice is. It's the steal/copy/erase alice, right?" he said as he smirked.

"So what? Does it have something to do with you?"

"Why would I waste my time if it has nothing to do with me?" he asked that smirk is still plastered on his face.

"Just state your business." I said coldly as possible but he was not even taken aback by that.

"I need you to do missions."

"Mission?"

'_That's what Natsume told me a while ago.'_

"Yes. You need to do missions against AAO. They have your brother and in going on these missions you might gather information about his location."

"Fine I will. But when I found my brother I won't do any more of those missions."

"It's a deal then. I'll just tell you more about those missions later." And with that he vanished.

'_That's really weird now. They keep on vanishing and disappearing.'_

Mikan decided to stroll around and end up at the Sakura tree. She sat and lean her back on the trunk of the tree as she close her eyes remembering all her memories with her brother.

On a distant Natsume was walking towards the Sakura tree while clutching his shoulder. He was injured.

'_Damn that mission'_

He saw a guy sitting under 'his' Sakura tree. His eyes are close and seem to be thinking of something. Mikan opened her eyes and she saw Natsume.

She rushed on Natsume's side.

"Are you alright?" Mikan asked Natsume worry evidence on her voice.

"I'm fine." Natsume answered but he suddenly fell on the ground.

"You're not." She insisted.

"Of course I'm…" but before he was able to continue what he's saying he fainted on her arms.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

* * *

Arisa-chan: **Hi guyz... I'm planning on making new stories... just read the summaries on my profile... if you want me to write any of my future stories... vote on the Poll... you can choose up to 4 of my future stories if you like it... so... don't forget to vote...**

Arisa-chan: So how was it? At last freedom! I didn't even know that my problem with my teacher will be solved easier and quicker than I thought. My mom already talked to my teacher and now there's no problem about that subject. Thanks for understanding my situation and for all the support. I'm really happy right now. I thought I would fail my subject but God is so kind. Gomen for keeping you waiting… Just to clear things out. Let's say that Mikan and Hotaru are 14 while Ruka and Natsume are 15. The other characters will appear on late chapters so don't worry…

REVIEWS PLEASE!

Hotaru: …or else… (Points the baka gun at YOU)

Arisa-chan: Hotaru you're back!!!

Baka…baka…baka…

Hotaru: Shut up! (looks at Arisa-chan dangerously)

Arisa-chan: Don't forget to give some rabbits for Hotaru if you review or else…

Hotaru: …you'll face the wrath of the new version of my baka gun…


	3. His Dark Past

Title: Love Chaos

Status: Still in Progress

Rated: T (just to be safe)

Category: Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice… but I hope I did.

* * *

**Summary:**

Mikan & Ruka are separated when the academy took Ruka away. She's determined to see her brother so she disguise as Ruka for a while. What will happen when she meets our flame caster and she was mistaken as his best friend? Where is the true Ruka? Will love started to bloom? Pairings? Not decided...yet.

* * *

…_**Love Chaos…**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**_**…Previously on Love Chaos Chapter 1(Their First Meeting)…**_

_He saw a guy sitting under 'his' Sakura tree. His eyes are close and seem to be thinking of something. Mikan opened her eyes and she saw Natsume._

_She rushed on Natsume's side. _

"_Are you alright?" Mikan asked Natsume worry evidence on her voice._

"_I'm fine." Natsume answered but he suddenly fell on the ground._

"_You're not." She insisted._

"_Of course I'm…" but before he was able to continue what he's saying he fainted on her arms._

…_**End of Previous…**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 2**

**His dark past…**

…_**Someone's Dream…**_

_I woke up and found myself on a place I doesn't want to remember. There was fire everywhere. The fire is slowly engulfing the whole village with its burning mass. I can hear the cries of the people on the village. That's the village where I grew up. That's the village where I lived with my father and sister. I suddenly remembered that my father and sister are still there._

_I began to run. I kept on running but I'm still on the place where I woke up. My feet seem to be glued on the ground but what I didn't understand is that I can move my feet but I'm still on the same place. I kept on running but nothing happened I can't go anywhere. Then my vision became blurry because of the smoke. _

_I remained standing on that same place, not daring to move or to speak. I was just standing helplessly while watching the village to be burn by the fire even though I can hardly see anything. It began to rain and my sight is now clear again. The fire started to fade but there were nothing left of the village but ashes. The fire fades away as quickly as it burned the whole village. I looked around but I can't see any sign of life other than myself._

_Before I knew it my face was already wet, not only because of the rain but also because of the hot tears flowing on my cheeks. The ashes that are left by the fire mixed with every droplets of the rain as it flows freely. I felt miserable. I wasn't able to do anything to stop the fire. The droplets of rain continue to flow with my tears. _

_My young heart is now full of pain, anger, sadness and misery. I don't know what to do. On time like this one, all I need is my younger sister's smile and my father's words of wisdom. Then it hit me again as fast as the lightning. My father, my sister, my friends they were all left in the village when the fire started. My only family is now gone. My happiness is now gone. _

_I stood and began to run again. As I cried harder the rain gets heavier. The heaven seems to weep with me. I continue to run as I recall all of my happy memories in this village. _

_As I run three men wearing black clothes suddenly appeared. They grab my arms and I try to fight back. But I can't. I was too weak because of what I just witnessed. I fell on my knees. They just stare at me. _

"_You're the reason why this village is burned. You burned your own village." One of the men said as he looked at me with disgust._

"_You're a killer." Another man muttered under his breath at the same time as the lightning flashed through the sky followed by a thunder. But what he didn't know is that I heard him. I'm terrified of his words._

"_You're a killer…"_

"_You're a killer…"_

"_You're a killer…"_

"_You're a killer…"_

"_You're a killer…"_

_Those words keep on repeating on my mind. Those words pained me so much as if it was a knife stabbed on my already miserable heart._

"_Am I… a killer?" I asked myself in a whisper. _

_The rain becomes heavier. The clouds get darker. Another lightning flashed from the sky followed by a thunder, louder and more frightening. At that time I was able to gather all the strength and courage I needed to do something other than running and crying. _

"_Nooooooo!!!!!!!!" I shouted with all my might. After that I fainted. When I open my eyes I can't see anything. It was so dark. I can't see anything besides darkness. Those three men are gone. Now, I'm on another place. But this place is full of darkness that makes me feel more miserable than before._

"_You're a killer…"_

"_You're a killer…"_

"_You're a killer…"_

"_You're a killer…"_

"_You're a killer…"_

_Those words kept on repeating on my mind again. All of a sudden those words stop repeating on my mind. I was relieved. I looked around and saw a light. Then I saw someone on that light. _

_It's a girl with brunette hair and hazel eyes. She seems familiar but I'm sure I haven't seen her already. She was seating, just seating there happily, not caring about the darkness around her. _

_She turned her head on my direction to give me a better view of her face. She flashed me with one of her sweetest smile. As I saw her smile all the worries and pain that I'm feeling right now suddenly fades away. I don't know why and how but it just happened._

"_Who are you?" I asked her. I don't know what came into me to ask her. I never care about anyone after that incident except for my best friend and to those who are closed to me. But now I felt like I want to be with her. I felt like I needed her in my life. _

_She was about to answer but…_

…_**End of Dream…**_

_but…_

"Are you alright Natsume?" a worried Ruka asked Natsume. He slowly nodded his head as he scanned the room. He noticed that the walls, ceilings and almost everything is painted with white. He was in the hospital and he's sure of it.

'_So he brought me here in this hospital.'_ Natsume thought. _'I wonder who is that girl in…'_ but his thoughts was cut when his bestfriend talk.

"I'm glad you're alright." Ruka sighed in relief. (a/n: in case you forget Mikan is disguised as Ruka here, kay?)

"You don't need to bring me here." He said as he turned his gaze at Ruka.

"Even if you say not to bring you here, I will still do it anyway." She said as she flashed him one of her smile.

Natsume was taken aback but knowing him he was able to not show it. His best friend's smile is the same as the smile of the girl on his dream.

'_Weird. Ruka always smile before but not like that. His smile is the same with that girl's smile.' _He thought as he secretly stared at Ruka at the corner of his eye.

"I think I need to go now. I also need to rest you know." She uttered as she yawn. She was tired on taking care of him all through the night.

"I didn't ask you to do that." Natsume arrogantly muttered under his breath. But she clearly heard what he said.

"Can't do anything about that, especially now that you're already my best friend." she said as calm as possible.

"Bye. See you later Natsume" She said as she walked towards the door. As she reached for the door knob she gave him a last glance and finally left.

After she left he looked around to make sure that no one is around. He silently walked towards the window and opened it. He jumped gracefully on the ground without being hurt. He run to his room while glancing every now and then to make sure that no one saw him escaped the hospital. He arrived at his room without someone seeing him.

He took a look on his window and he can saw someone on a certain Sakura tree, 'his' Sakura tree to be precise. When he got a better view it was his best friend sitting there. He was silently sitting under the Sakura tree and seems to be talking to someone but he can't see anyone there. He suddenly saw a silhouette at the other side of the tree but he can't tell who it was.

'_What the hell is Ruka doing there at this time? And who is that person he's talking to?'_

He opened the window and about to jump down to asked his best friend what he's doing there. But he wasn't able to do so because he suddenly felt his heart ache. He was now clutching his chest and coughing uncontrollably.

On the other hand the silhouette which Natsume saw revealed his self now that he was sure that no one is watching or listening on what they're talking about.

"Anyway you don't need to disguise as your brother. See you later Shiro Neko." He said in almost a whisper so that she's the only one who can clearly hear what he said. With that the person vanished into thin air.

Back to Natsume he was now in so much pain. One of his hands is clutching tightly on his chest and he's using his other hand to hold on the window to prevent him from falling.

'_Damn those missions. If only…'_

That was his last thoughts and without any notice he suddenly collapsed on the floor…

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

Arisa-chan: Hello everyone! At last I was able to update… I don't know when I could update my other stories but I will try to update those stories also but I don't know when. So, how about this chapter? I know this is quite a short chapter but I hope you'll still like this one…

REVIEWS PLEASE!

I am thinking on writing new storie_s_. The summaries of my future stories are on my profile… vote on my poll so I could decide which story I should write or not. Give me your opinions, criticisms whatever you want to say. Also help me on the titles, give me your suggestion on what title should I give those stories. I'm not good when it comes on titles or summaries either. Don't forget to VOTE on the poll!!! But of course I want to finish my story _'Unconditional Love'_ first before I write other of my stories I'm planning to make in the future… 


	4. Fangirls Means Trouble

Title: Love Chaos

Status: Still in Progress

Rated: T (just to be safe)

Category: Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice… but I hope I did.

* * *

**Summary:**Mikan & Ruka are separated when the academy took Ruka away. She's determined to see her brother so she disguise as Ruka for a while. What will happen when she meets our flame caster and she was mistaken as his best friend? Where is the true Ruka? Will love started to bloom? Pairings? Not decided...yet.

* * *

…_**Love Chaos…**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

**-**_**…Previously on Love Chaos Chapter 2(His Dark Past)…**_

_Back to Natsume he was now in so much pain. One of his hands is clutching tightly on his chest and he's using his other hand to hold on the window to prevent him from falling._

_'Damn those missions. If only…'_

_That was his last thoughts and without any notice he suddenly collapsed on the floor…_

…_**End of Previous…

* * *

**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 3**

**Fangirls Means Trouble…**

_**Natsume's P.O.V.**_

_What happened? Why am I here? Why is it so dark? I looked around and saw a light. Then I saw someone on that light. _

_It's a girl with brunette hair and hazel eyes. She seems familiar but I'm sure I haven't seen her already. She was seating, just seating there happily, not caring about the darkness around her. _

_She turned her head on my direction to give me a better view of her face. She flashed me with one of her sweetest smile. As I saw her smile all the worries and pain that I'm feeling right now suddenly fades away. I don't know why and how but it just happened._

"_Who are you?" I asked her. I don't know what came into me to ask her. I never care about anyone after that incident except for my best friend and to those who are closed to me. But now I felt like I want to be with her. I felt like I needed her in my life. _

"_My name is Mi---…" but before she can finished what she's saying…_

_**--- End of Dream ---**_

My eyes suddenly fluttered open…

Mi? What was that again? arrgh... I wasn't able to hear her name again… Where am I now?

All I remember was that I was in my room and after that… I don't know what happened after that. Now I'm stuck again in the hospital. Hospital? Oh great! I'm in the hospital. I sure am collapsing a lot. Damn… I collapsed and I wasn't able to see who that person with Ruka is.

I heard the door creaked open and I heard footsteps. Someone is in. When I looked at the door I saw it was Ruka.

"You okay?" Ruka asked and I just nodded my head in response.

"How long?" I asked him hen he raised a brow at me.

"About five hours" he answered when he understand what I'm asking him.

I just follow his moves and he suddenly turned to me and stared at me. I got annoyed because he still kept on staring.

"What?!"

"Why did you sneaked out of the hospital? I told you to stay and rest, didn't I? But what did you do? You escaped and now you're here again in the hospital because of you collapsed again. Will you stop being stubborn and follow what I said even once?..." and so on and so forth.

What's his problem anyway? He's so annoying. Instead of doing something I just kept silence and stared at him with amusement. This past few days he's so weird and now? Heck he sounds like a mother or something.

"Geez Ruka, will you calm down?"

"What?! Fine be like that." He huffed. Whoa! He actually huff.

"Stop being a child, will you?" I uttered emphasizing the word child to annoy him more.

"Me? A child? I'm just helping you here and now?" he yelled at the top of her lungs and I swear my ears almost bleed on that. Didn't he know that we're in a hospital?

"Certainly a child and a loud mouthed one." I mumbled but I guess he still heard me.

I turned to gaze at him and now he's fuming in anger.

"You're impossible!" he shouted one last time before he ran out of the room and he slammed the door so hard.

Good thing no one heard his loud voice. At least this room is not ruined, and heck he slammed the door so hard. Since when did he start shouting at me like that? No that's not it. Since when did he start acting like that? And why does he sound like a mad girl a while ago when he yelled? A girl? That's impossible! Weird. It must be my imagination. Better take some rest again. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.(again)

_**End of Natsume's P.O.V.

* * *

**_

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Mikan was fuming in anger. She's walking so fast or more like stomping that it seems that there's an earthquake.

'_What the fucking hell is the problem of that bastard! I'm just helping him and he just annoyed me in return!' _Mikan thought angrily.

She unexpectedly bumped into someone and fell on her butt. Why wouldn't she? She's not even looking on where he's going.

The person offered a hand and she gladly accepted it. She looked upwards to see who it was and…

"Are you alright Mi-… uhmm... I mean Ruka-kun?" Mr. Narumi asked then he winked at her. (gross)

"Yeah I'm fine." Mikan said coldly and he was almost taken aback by the dark aura surrounding Mikan.

"Uhhhmmm…Mikan-chan?"

"What?!" Mikan yelled somewhat annoyed on him.

"Your brother has been gone for a while now and his classmates are worrying now…" he began but I interrupted him.

"And your point is?" Mikan raised a brow at him.

"Well, you need to start going on his class and pretend as him for some time, is that okay with you?" he asked still nervous at her.

"Yeah right" she replied sarcastically. "For some time." _'Or maybe forever if I will not be able to find my brother.'

* * *

_

_**Mikan's P.O.V.**_

"Alright!" he squealed. "follow me." He instructed me. He started to walk and I started to follow him.

"Are we there yet?" I asked impatiently.

"Not yet." He answered. He turned to the left and I followed him.

"Are we there yet?" I asked again.

"Not yet." He answered as he turned to the right and well, I followed him. We kept on walking, turning to the left, to the right, here and there.

"Are we there yet? I asked for the umpteenth time.

"I said not yet, didn't I?" he yelled at me. Whoa! He actually has the guts to yell at me like that.

"You're shouting at me?" I asked while smirking. I saw him sweatdropped on his own mistake.

"Of course not. Sorry." He apologized as he began to walk again. After some walking and turning.

"Finally." He sighed in relief. He turned at me.

"Come inside when I gave the signal, okay?" he instructed as if I don't know what I should do. He turned the knob and went inside the room.

"Narumi-sensei help!" I heard someone shouted inside the room. As I cam closer to the door I heard how noisy the room is. I'm sure it's a total chaos inside.

A man suddenly ran out of the room crying waterfalls.

"I don't want to be your substitute again." He shouted. So he's a substitute teacher, huh?

"Class I have an announcement." He said cheerfully but no one listened. I know obviously because of the noise coming from inside.

"Class if you don't keep quiet I will use my alice on you." He yelled. What a miracle! The students actually keep quiet.

"Okay. I know you've been worried about him but he's just sort of sick these past few days. So, welcome back your classmate Ruka Nogi." At the mention of the name the class turned wild.

"Ruka's back?"

"My Ruka-kun is back!"

"I guess he come back for me!"

"No he does that for me!"

"Back off he's mine."

"No he's mine."

"Just dream girls because he is mine."

I heard the squeals of the girls. I didn't know my brother is popular here especially to girls.

"Calm down class. Ruka you can come in now."

I wasn't really planning on going in but I'm I sure I will be in a mess if wouldn't. I will surely have a hard time on those fangirls. They seem annoying. What have I gotten myself into?

I walked in the room and the class becomes noisier than before.

"Okay class… free time… for the whole day…Adieu." Mr. Narumi said as he left the class. What a teacher!

When he's gone the class became noisier than before (if that's even possible) while a guy which I think is the president of the class is having a hard time calming the whole class.

"Silence!" someone shouted. I turned to look at the person to thank him or her whoever it was but before I have the chance tot talk she started talking.

"I, Sumire Shouda as the president of the NatsumeRuka fanclub wanted to welcome you back and to tell you how much I miss you Ruka-kan" she declared. At this time I really don't know what to do so I just smiled at her and gave a small thanks. She suddenly turned somewhat crazy.

"Yay! My Ruka-kun thanked me and oh! He smiled at me." The Sumire girl shouted and all the fangirls are now squealing. I guess I did the wrong thing.

I was about to yell at them in annoyance when…

…baka…baka…baka…baka…

…and all the fangirls are now laying unconsciously on the floor. That was harsh.

"Invention No. 1001 Baka Gun XXXI. A gun use for idiots to make them quiet. It's also effective on annoying person to stop them for being annoying and noisy. So if all you want is peace then just come to me and buy this gun and shoot all the bakas around you. You can buy this for only 800 rabbits."

I just sweatdropped at her but I wasn't able to saw her face because she abruptly turned her back towards me. She ride on something like a duck scooter, I don't know what that is. Before I could thank her she was gone. She has raven hair just like Natsume. Too bad I wasn't able to see her face.

The guy which I think is the class president approached me.

"I'm glad you're now fine Ruka." He said politely.

"Thanks. But may I know what's your name?" I asked politely. He looked at me confusedly.

"I kind of don't remember all of your names after I'm well again. I don't know maybe it's my sickness or something like that." I reasoned out as he just nodded in understanding.

"My name is Yuu Tobita. The class president." He introduced.

"Welcome back Ruka!" two girls said in unison, one with dark blue hair and the other with pink hair.

"I'm Anna Umenomiya!" the pink-haired girl introduced.

"I'm Nonoko Ogasawara!" the dark blue-haired girl introduced.

"I'm Mochu in case you also forget me and that's Koko." He said pointing at a blond guy who's scratching his head in annoyance.

"What's the matter Koko?" Mochu asked.

"I can't read his mind." He complained. They all looked at me.

"What?"

"Maybe he just that's one of the effect of his sickness, he just recovered from his sickness, right?" Yuu told them. They nodded showing that they fully understand. I need to thank him later for that.

"Maybe that's it. Who's that girl anyway?" I pointed to the girl lying unconsciously who declared herself as the president of a fanclub.

"That's Sumire Shouda." Yuu said.

"Oh! So Permy's name is Sumire." I pondered out loud.

Sumire suddenly woke up.

"Permy? That was an ugly name." she pouted. "But since its Ruka-kun I will consider." She suddenly beamed.

"Ruka-kun gave me a nickname!" she squealed. We all sweatdropped at her actions. Talking about mood swings.

"I think I need to go now." I said as I exited the room. No one dared to follow me.

_**End of Mikan's P.O.V.

* * *

**_

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

'_I don't know nii-chan's friends are so kind' _Mikan thought happily while skipping at the hallway. Then she heard footsteps behind her. When I said footsteps, I mean a lot of footsteps.

She looked around to make sure that she's not imagining things.

"Ruka-sama/Ruka-kun we miss you!" the fangirls shouted. Her eyes turned as wide as saucers.

"Run!" Mikan yelled to herself.

She kept on running and hiding. When she was sure that she lost them she was about to sat for a while to take a rest but…

"Ruka-sama/Ruka-kun we miss you!" the fangirls shouted again.

'_Damn! They found me!'_ she cursed in her head. She looked to the left, then to the right, then to the back. There were fangirls everywhere. She's trapped.

The fangirls ran towards her. As they come closer she didn't know what to do she just stand there not doing anything and praying for her dear life.

'_I'm doomed!'_

She closed her eyes tightly waiting for some miracle. And seem like luck is on her side. She felt herself being lifted by someone or something, she wasn't sure. The voice of the fangirls is slowly fading away. Mikan opened her eyes and saw the fangirls down on where she is a while ago. Down? She was now hanging upside down.

'_What the heck!' _she cursed inwardly as she noticed her situation but quiet thankful that she's now far from those crazy fangirls.

There was a rope that is tied on her body and the other end is tied on something. She looked upwards and saw that the other end of the rope is tied on a duck scooter. And there was someone riding on it. The person has raven hair. She slowly turned her gaze at Mikan and stared at her for a while. She has purple orbs. Beautiful purple orbs and her façade remains stoic even though you can see from her eyes that she's somewhat happy.

There was silence until something come out from the lips of the person.

"I'm glad to see you again…

…

…

…Mikan…"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

_Arisa-chan:_ Hi everyone! It's been a long time. A very long time indeed since I last updated. Sorry guyz! I'm really busy and don't worry vacation is near I think I can update faster. End of our class is on March 28! That's so long… but anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know It's not that long but I hope you still like it. Feel free to give any comments and tell if there's some mistakes...

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Note:** I am thinking on writing new storie_s_. The summaries of my future stories are on my profile… vote on my poll so I could decide which story I should write or not. Give me your opinions, criticisms whatever you want to say. Don't forget to VOTE on the poll!!! But of course I want to finish my story _'Unconditional Love'(waaah! i can't think of any ideas for this one!)_ first before I write other of my stories I'm planning to write.

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_-owari-_


	5. Bestfriends' Reunion!

Title: Love Chaos

Status: Still in Progress

Rated: T (just to be safe)

Category: Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice… but I hope I did.

* * *

**Summary:**

Mikan & Ruka are separated when the academy took Ruka away. She's determined to see her brother so she disguises as Ruka for a while. What will happen when she meets our flame caster and she is mistaken as his best friend? Where is the true Ruka? Will love started to bloom? Pairings? Not decided...yet.

* * *

…_**Love Chaos…**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

…_**Previously on Love Chaos Chapter 3(Fangirls Means Trouble)…**_

_She slowly turns her gaze at Mikan and stares at her for a while. She has purple orbs. Beautiful purple orbs and her façade remains stoic even though you can see from her eyes that she's somewhat happy._

_There is a silence until something comes out from the lips of the person._

"_I'm glad to see you again…_

…

…

…_Mikan…"_

…_**End of Previous…

* * *

**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 4**

**Best friends' Reunion…

* * *

**

_**Mikan's P.O.V.**_

…Mikan…

Mikan? How does she know that… No! She looks very familiar. When did I see her?

"How did…" I am going to ask her how does she know about my true identity, but I suddenly fell on the ground.

"Why did you do that?! You can put me down gently you know!" I yell at her. She didn't say anything, she just stare at me. Then before I could even react…

…baka…baka…baka…

I am being shot by this weird gun. What is this again? Oh yeah, the baka gun.

"Hey! That hurts you know, and what is that for?"

"Baka, that's for worrying me," she states while her face still remains stoic and emotionless as ever.

"You're worried? I don't even know you!" I say... I don't know her, right? or do I?...

"It seems like you forgot," she says as she turns her back on me.

"What are you saying? I don't understand you," I tell her. What is she saying anyway? I'm totally confused now. But she really does looks familiar, but I don't remember.

"Hotaru Imai," she suddenly says.

"Huh?"

"That's my name," she says as she walks away.

"Hotaru… Imai…" I mumble to myself…

…_**End of Mikan's P.O.V. …

* * *

**_

…_**Flashback …**_

_A girl with auburn hair is sitting on a bench on a park. She's just sitting there while humming a song. She seems to be waiting for someone. _

"_Where is nii-chan now? What takes him so long? I'm so bored now," She blurts out. Good thing she is alone there or the other people may think that she's insane talking to no one in particular. She continues humming a song after that._

_Two boys suddenly come and sneak on the back of the bench where she's sitting. One of the boys pulled her hair. _

"_Ouch! What was that for?!" the girl yells at the boys. _

"_Oh look, the crybaby is shouting at us," the other boy says._

"_I'm not!" the girl yells back. One of the boys walks to her, grabs her arm and pulls her up. _

"_Hey! Stop that!" the girl shouts, trying to break free from the grasps of the boy, but she can't. She's way too weak against them. The boy then pushes her to the ground. Now she's crying while she tries to stand, but fails miserably because the boy pushes her again._

"_Please stop!" she cries as she covers her face because the boys are now throwing stones at her. _

"_What will you do? Call your nii-chan, huh?" the boy mocks._

"_Oh yeah! But he's not here. Who will protect you now, crybaby?" the other one said._

"_Nii-chan will come and I'm not a crybaby!" she retorted._

"_You're not, then why are you crying?"_

"_Shut up!" she yells as she reaches for a stone near her and throws it at the boy._

"_Ouch!" the boy cries and is about to punch her._

"_Why you little…" but before he could continue what he's saying…_

…_baka…baka…baka…_

…_he and the other boy are flying on the other side of the park._

_She looks up when a person offers a hand to her. She sees that it is a girl about her age. She has short raven hair and purple orbs. Her face remains stoic. She reaches for her hand, and the girl helps her stand. She sees that she's carrying a thing that looks like a really big gun._

"_What is that?" the auburn haired girl asks as she points to the gun-like thing._

"_Invention No. 27 Baka Gun Version1. A gun use for idiots especially to those who know nothing but to bully people. You can buy this for 500 yen," she explained. I just sweat dropped at her._

"_Ahehehe… anyway thank you!" she says to the raven-haired girl._

"_Welcome," She replies coldly._

"_What's your name?" the auburn haired girl asks._

"_Hotaru Imai. How about yours?"_

"_Mikan Sakura. It's nice to meet you. Thank you very much for your help. Can you be my friend?" she introduces herself._

"_Of course," She replies as she put up her hand as if asking for something. Mikan thought she want to shake hands with her so she put her hand on hers and shake it._

"_That's not what you're supposed to do," the Hotaru stated._

"_Then what I'm suppose to do?" Mikan innocently._

"_Give me money."_

"_What?!" Mikan yells._

"_That's 50 yen for my help and another 50 yen when I agree to be your friend. All in all you should pay me 100 yen." She explains._

"_Oh I get it," Mikan sweat dropped. She reached for her pocket and hands to Hotaru the money her nii-chan has given to her._

"_You shouldn't let those baka bully you like that," Hotaru says out of the blue._

"_I know. Thanks again. Hota-chan!" she squeals as she hugs her._

"_Hota-chan?" Hotaru mumbles as she just let Mikan hug her._

"_Yup! And you can call me Mi-Chan!" she says as she hug her closer._

…_baka…baka…baka…_

"_Meanie! What was that for?" Mikan pouts._

"_That's for hugging me so hard that I can hardly breathe."_

"_Sorry."_

_Hotaru turn and was about to walk away, but Mikan stops her._

"_Where are you going Hota-chan," she asks._

"_Home," She simply answers._

"_Ah! Okay. Take care! Bye!"_

"_Bye!" _

_Mikan just watches her retreating figure and sighs when she's out of sight. Ruka suddenly comes running to her._

"_Mikan are you okay? What happened to you?" he asks worriedly when he saw the bruises on her._

"_Don't worry nii-chan I'm fine," she assures her brother._

"_It's my fault. I shouldn't have left you here at the first place," he says._

"_No it's not your fault. Someone came to protect me from those bullies, so no need to be worry."_

"_I want to know that someone. But we should go home first so I can treat your bruises," He said. Mikan just nodded her head. _

_**

* * *

**_

_After two months they become the best of friends. They're always together. Playing, reading, studying and doing other stuffs, they always do those things together and of course Ruka's also with them. Mikan is clumsy and happy-go-lucky so Hotaru and Ruka are always there for her to protect her. Hotaru is always cold to them but deep inside she really care for them. They were all happy but one day…_

"_Hota-chan do you really need to go?" Mikan cries as she hugs her best friend. _

"_You can just stay here." Ruka says._

"_I really need to do this. My mother says that I should go to the academy because of the special ability that I have," She explains. Her face is still stoic but deep inside she's sad. She really doesn't want to go but she need to._

"_Please Hotaru don't go," Mikan pleaded as she hugs her closer._

"_I'm sorry Mi-Chan. I need to do this," She says as she hugs her back. She let Mikan bury her head on her chest and cry. Her face still emotionless, not even a single tear fall from her eyes._

"_I thought we're best friends and we'll stay with each other forever," Mikan cries harder._

"_Of course we are. But this is important."_

"_More important than me?" Mikan asks with teary eyes as she looks at her in the eyes._

"_No!" she blurts out, "You're important to me, more important than anything else. You are my best friend. You should understand that I need to do this even though I didn't want to do this. I'm sorry." _

"sniff _Sorry Hotaru. I'm _sniff _so selfish. It's just _sniff _that I _sniff _I don't want to lose you. _sniff _But we're still _sniff_ the best _sniff _of friends,_sniff _right?" Mikan asks as she forces a smile._

"_Of course, you'll still be my best friend. Ruka take care of Mi-Chan for me. If anything happens to her, I will hunt you down."_

"_Don't worry I will take care of her. So, I guess this is goodbye," Ruka replies._

"_Yeah. Goodbye. We'll see each other again," Hotaru says as she enters a limousine._

"_Hota-chan I will miss you!" she hears Mikan shouting. The driver starts the engine and drove off the limousine._

_She looks at the side mirror and sees her friends waving goodbye at her. She doesn't try to wave or even look back at them, she know that it will just hurt her. Before she knows it, a hot liquid falls from her eyes down to her cheeks. Hotaru Imai, who is known to be emotionless, is crying. She can't help it, her tears continue to flow._

…_**End of Flashback …

* * *

**_

"She's Hota-chan? Know I remember," she says to herself. She runs after Hotaru and tries to catch up with her. And finally, she is able to catch up with her. She suddenly hugs her tightly and cries.

"Hota-chan I miss you," She cries.

…baka…baka…baka…

"Why did you do that?" Mikan asks and cries waterfalls, but inside she's smiling because she found her best friend.

'_She still hasn't change.'_ Mikan thinks.

"For almost forgetting about me and will you stop calling me Hota-chan, we're not children anymore."

"Oh yeah! You're right Hotaru. I'm sorry for that," she said as she stops crying.

…baka…baka…baka…

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" Mikan cries.

"That one is for hugging me."

"Meanie."

"Baka."

"Hotaru, I heard about a place they call Central Town from our classmates, can we go there?" she pleads.

"No. You haven't paid your debt yet," Hotaru says. Mikan just sweat drops at this.

'_She really didn't change that much.'  
_

"Yeah! Hotaru how did you know that it's me and not nii-chan?" Mikan suddenly asks.

"I have my sources," is all her reply then she rides on her duck scooter. Before Mikan can ask her to stay, she is gone.

'_I'm glad that she's still the same Hotaru that I knew.'_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**End of Chapter**_

…_**To Be Continued…**_

Arisa-chan: Hope that you like this chapter guys… I almost forgot to update… hehehe… just a few day and its finally our vacation… yay!

SPECIAL THANKS TO: _**petalsarefallingxoxo **_(my beta)… thank for editing this chapter!!!!

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!**


	6. The Calm Before the Storm

Title: Love Chaos

Status: Still in Progress

Rated: T (just to be safe)

Category: Gakuen Alice

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice… but I hope I did.

**Summary:**

Mikan & Ruka are separated when the academy took Ruka away. She's determined to see her brother so she disguise as Ruka for a while. What will happen when she meets our flame caster and she was mistaken as his best friend? Where is the true Ruka? Will she ever see her brother again? Now that she was reunited with her best friend, what will happen?

* * *

…_**Previously on Love Chaos Chapter 4 (Best friends' Reunion…)**_

'_She really didn't change that much.'_

"Yeah! Hotaru how did you know that it's me and not nii-chan?" Mikan suddenly asks.

"I have my sources," is all her reply then she rides on her duck scooter. Before Mikan can ask her to stay, she is gone.

'_I'm glad that she's still the same Hotaru that I knew.'_

…_**End of Previous…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 5**

**The Calm Before the Storm…**

_**Hotaru's P.O.V.**_

"Hotaru! Let's sit here." I heard Mikan said as she sat under the shade of a Sakura tree. I just nodded my head then sat beside her. I observed our surroundings and noticed that it's unusually quiet here. I turned to Mikan to say something but stopped when I saw her smiling. It's a very nostalgic smile that makes my heart warm.

"Stop smiling like an idiot." I said to her.

"Eh? Mou. I was just happy." She replied.

I raised my eyebrow at her asking to explain further.

"Well, it's just that… it seemed like it was just yesterday when we met again after so long."

I rolled my eyes. "It was yesterday. Baka."

She blinked as if trying to understand what I just said then nodded her head slowly. "Oh…" She scratched her head and laugh. "Right. I forgot. It was yesterday, wasn't it?"

"Baka."

"Meanie." She pouted. She didn't say anything after that. I just stared at the surroundings once more. There was silence. A very comfortable silence. It almost made me smile. Almost.

"Hotaru." She called. I looked at her.

"Hmm?"

"I missed you." She said as she smiled once again. This time I can't help but also smile. I smile but only for a moment. It was gone in an instant but I knew she saw it because her smile is getting wider.

_'I missed you too.'_ I almost said but caught myself just in time. Instead I said, "Idiot." I saw her smile getting even wider if that's even possible. She understands me, even if i don't say it. That is why she's my best friend. She didn't really changed that much. And somehow, it makes me relieved that some things just stay the same. It almost made me smile again. Almost.

_**End of Hotaru's P.O.V.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Normal P.O.V._**

"You ready?" a man asked.

"Hai."

There was silence. It was night time, the trees leaves were swaying along with the wind. The moon shines mysteriously illuminating three people in a certain room. The two of them, a man and a woman were standing near the window, the other one however is lying on the bed barely conscious.

The man turned to the person at the bed.

"You should be grateful that Shiro Neko is willing to do this mission." He said. The other person just glared at him.

"It's supposed to be your mission though it can't be helped. You're injured after all from your last mission." the man just continued not fazed by the glare one bit.

"He's gotten careless, doesn't he? And I thought he's supposed to be the fearsome Kuro Neko." The other person said. The man on the bed tried to look at the person who said those. The voice was somewhat familiar. He tried to see the face of the person but she was facing the other way.

"Who…" he tried to ask who is the other person but his consciousness is slowly slipping away. He felt so tired. His eyes felt heavy. He tried to take another look. He saw long brown hair flowing against the wind.

'_It seems familiar.'_

But before he could utter another word, he lost consciousness.

* * *

Hotaru was in her laboratory doing some of his inventions. She was happy that she met again her best friend though she'd never admit that. She remembered when she was just a kid with Mikan and Ruka. They were always laughing without care. She can't help but smile. They were still innocent at the time. They still weren't aware of the real world and how cruel it could be. That time they can just enjoy themselves.

'_If only things could just stay like that.' _She frowned, her mind wandering to another matter.

But of course she knew better than that considering the academy's current situation. She wished that she hadn't learned about what's **really** going on inside **and** outside the academy, so she shouldn't be worrying right now. She was just very curious, she's not expecting to learn about that.

The academy hadn't made any moves though the other side did. Only few people knew about that incident... regarding Ruka and the others. The other side has been quiet since that time. That's supposed to make her relieved but it doesn't.

'_It's too suspicious.'_

She snapped from her thoughts when she heard a breaking sound. It came from her room which is just beside his lab. She hurriedly run to he room. She had a really bad feeling about this. She saw something on the floor in front of her closet. There was a picture frame and broken shard of the frame's glass around it. She doesn't know how it fell but she could care less right now. She picked up the frame, careful not to touch any shards of glass and look at it. She became more uneasy than before.

'_I hope that something bad doesn't happen.'_

On the frame was a picture.. of herself, Mikan and Ruka when they're still kids.

* * *

Natsume suddenly sat abruptly on his bed. He was sweating, his heart beating fast. He just had a nightmare. It wasn't the usual dream that he's having. It was about something else, something more terrible. The dream still fresh on his mind, he tried to calm himself down.

.::.

_He was just standing there. He looked around and saw bodies lying on the ground, bodies of people that he doesn't know. Flames. He saw was fire around him. No. Not only around him. Everything was on fire._

_'Is this the same dream that I've been having?' _

_He was about to run expecting to hear the echoes of 'murder' but there was none. He took another look and his eyes widen when he recognized that some of the people he knew were also lying on the ground. He saw the other people he knew fighting. Fighting what he doesn't know. There was blood everywhere. He stood frozen on his place. He looked more carefully. This wasn't his village, it was the academy._

_.::._

He breathes deeply and finally calm down, then he remembered something. He looked around his room. He's sure that Persona was just there telling him about someone else doing his mission.

_'He isn't here anymore.'_ He sighed in relief. _'That must have been a few hours ago.'_ He then remembered that there was another person at that time.

_'That girl… who?'_ he tried to think if he's ever met that girl somewhere. She seems familiar. He shakes his head trying to clear his thoughts and lie on his bed staring at the ceiling.

_'I don't feel good.'_ He closed his eyes then frown.

_'And that dream…'_ He feels that something is about to happen. He doesn't like it. Whatever it is, it isn't something good.

* * *

Narumi saw someone under the Sakura tree. He approached the person, his face lacking the usual cheeriness of it. This time his face was serious.

"Persona." He called and the other person looked at him eyes devoid of all emotions.

"What do you want?" he asked as he looked at him coldly. It scared him but he isn't backing down.

"Did you tell Mikan about it?"

"What are you talking about?" he replied as he started to walk away.

"You know what exactly I am talking about!" he yelled as he walk after the man.

"She doesn't need distractions." Was all he said.

"But she deserved to know that.." he looked up expecting to see other person hoping that he could at least convinced him but Persona's already nowhere in sight.

He looked down and trailed off, "…that the location of Ruka and others has been found…"

'_And the situation doesn't look good.' _he added to himself.

* * *

_'__If only things could just stay like that. Even just for a little longer…' _but they all knew better than that.

**xXX ~T.B.C.~ XXx**

* * *

Arisa-chan: Hello guys! How are you guys doing? I just decided that I'm going to continue this..

Hotaru: after so long?

Arisa-chan: hey! It hasn't been that long.

Hotaru: 2 years isn't long?

Arisa-chan: (laughs nervously) Oh. Has it been that long? Anyway I decided to finish this story since I wasn't satisfied to just leave it incomplete. Some people also want me to continue this so yeah! And I have so many ideas that if I don't write it down I feel like my head will explode.

Mikan: Oh no! That's terrible!

Hotaru: (rolls eyes) Baka.

Arisa-chan: I don't mean it literally Mikan-chan. (turns to you!) And don't worry guys I'll be updating this until it's finished. So... wouldn't you guys be kind enough to leave a review?

Mikan: We'll give you cookies!

Hotaru: You think that'll work on them? (brings out a new version of baka gun) You know what to do, right?

Arisa-chan: And please feel free to leave suggestions, okay? I'll probably need them. :D


	7. Conflict

Title: Love Chaos

Status: Still in Progress

Rated: T (just to be safe)

Category: Gakuen Alice

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Gakuen Alice… but I hope I did.

**Summary:**

Mikan & Ruka are separated when the academy took Ruka away. She's determined to see her brother so she disguise as Ruka for a while. What will happen when she meets our flame caster and she was mistaken as his best friend? Where is the true Ruka? Will she ever see her brother again? Now that she was reunited with her best friend, what will happen?

* * *

…_**Previously on Love Chaos Chapter 5 (The Calm Before the Storm...)**_

"But she deserved to know that.." he looked up expecting to see other person hoping that he could at least convinced him but Persona's already nowhere in sight.

He looked down and trailed off, "…that the location of Ruka and others has been found…"

'_And the situation doesn't look good.' _he added to himself.

* * *

_'__If only things could just stay like that. Even just for a little longer…' _but they all knew better than that.

…_**End of Previous…**_

_**

* * *

**_

******Chapter 6**

******Conflict**

******...**

"Arrg. Stupid mission." Mikan hissed. She just woke up and she doesn't feel so good._ 'Well, at least my mission yesterday was a success.'_

She grunted when she tried to sit. _'Why didn't it hurt this much last night?'_

_'Might as well just sleep it off.' _she was about to fall asleep when she heard someone knocking.

She glared at the door._'Geez. Disturbing me when I'm about to sleep.'_

She walked slowly to door slightly limping then opened it.

"Mikan-chan!" the man smiled at him.

"Ah! Narumi-sensei! Do you need anything?"

"Well... I have something to tell you actually."

She tensed. She suddenly felt like something has gone wrong. It's like whatever he's about to say it isn't something good.

"What is it?" she smiled at him trying to shake off her bad feelings.

* * *

Hotaru stop from what she's currently doing. A small robot carrying a tray of coffee approach her. She got the coffee on the tray and take a sip. She then put it back on the tray. A frown appeared on her face. She suddenly remember something that she just discovered a while ago.

"This is bad. Really bad."

* * *

"Well... you don't need to go to class disguised as Ruka anymore." Narumi began.

"Eh?" Mikan was really confused. _'Why? WOuldn't the other students get suspicious?'_

"We're going to introduce you as a new student."

"Is that really alright?" she asked with a hint of doubt in her voice. She paused for a second, her eyes widen. "You don't mean you have news about my brother?"

"Well yeah. Yesterday they discovered where him and the other students were taken."

"Really? Is he back? Where is he?" Mikan asked.

"Well about that..." he paused for a second then looked down.

* * *

Natsume knelt down clenching his fists. He gritted his teeth. He started to punch the ground continuously. His hands began to bleed but he couldn't care less at this moment.

"Impossible! That's just impossible!" he hissed, his eyes showing a lot of different emotions. His eyes are moistening. Not from the pain from his hands but for some other reason. He would NOT cry. _'They must be wrong. There must be some mistake'_

The rain started fall but he didn't move an inch from where he was. He really couldn't care less right now. There are more important things other than being wet from the rain. He has to prove them wrong... He has to make sure...

* * *

"... warehouse where they're supposed to be suddenly exploded when the rescue team arrived." Narumi started glancing a few times to Mikan to see her reaction.

Her eyes showed worry. "What? Why? Is my brother safe?" she's beginning to panic. _'My brother wasn't hurt, was he?'_

"The students who are supposed to be hostages started to attacked the rescuers." he paused for a second. "It seems like they did something to control their mind."

"How could they?"

"Apparently the rescuers were able to come back to the academy but they're badly injured."

"That's a relief, isn't it?"

"Yeah. However... they weren't able to bring back the students they're supposed to rescue."

"What? Then that means..."

"Those students are our enemies as of the moment since they're being controlled." he paused again then hold her shoulders. He look straight at her eyes. "One student from the academy was leading them at that time.."

"Where are you going at?" Mikan tensed. She doesn't like where this conversation is going. She doesn't like it one bit.

Narumi looked at her sadly then shake his head.

"...It's Ruka."

**xXX ~T.B.C.~ XXx**

* * *

**Arisa-chan:** I updated at last! I'm sorry I just posted it now. I actually had this chapter in my notebook for weeks and I've been kind of busy. Anyway I'll probably update during sembreak. But... I'm seriously running out of ideas for this story.. I wonder what will happen in the next chapters. I actually have no idea at the moment.(laughs nervously) Hmmm.. I ended another chapter with a cliffy(is it?). How mean of me (laughs). And I didn't even proofread this chapter. Please forgive me for all of my mistakes in this chapter! Anyway, I know this chapter is kind of short but please review! I'll give you cookies if you do. ;)


End file.
